Infection
by LawlietLight7
Summary: The deadly Rage virus spreads throughout Great Britain and Arthur and Francis are trying to find a way to stop it. Will they be able to? Based on the 28 Days/Weeks Later movies.
1. The Rage Virus

The G8 conference began and the country representatives were discussing the usual topics: treaties, country affairs, pacts, etc. A knock on the large, double doors broke the countries out of their discussion. Alfred, being the loud person that he is, yelled for the person to come in.

"Excuse my interruption, but I have very urgent news regarding Mr. Kirkland.", the messenger informed. "Please bring it to me.", Arthur stood and motioned him to come over. The messenger brought an envelope over to Arthur.

Arthur opened the envelope and read the contents inside carefully. His eyes widened and his body began to tremble slightly. Francis noticed Arthur's sudden change in behavior. "What's wrong, Angleterre?", Francis asked with a concerned tone. "My country…is in chaos…", Arthur's voice trembled. Francis gasped.

"Dude, what do you mean?", Alfred demanded. "There is a deadly virus spreading throughout Great Britain.", Arthur stood there in shock. "What kind of virus? Is it the plague?", Francis asked panic clear in his voice. "They're not sure, but my superiors already evacuated most of the British population.", Arthur informed.

"So what are you going to do, man?", Alfred questioned. Arthur's expression turned into a serious one. "I'm going to go investigate the situation personally.", he said sternly. "Non! It's too dangerous. What if you get sick, Angleterre?!", Francis exclaimed. "Francis, the virus isn't airborne. You have to come in contact with an infected by their blood or saliva.", he informed Francis. "But you could still get it…", Francis feared for Arthur's well-being.

"Well…you could accompany me, but either way I'm going with or without you, Frog!", Arthur sternly informed Francis. "I understand.", Francis sighed. Arthur excused himself from the rest of the meeting to get prepared for the trip back to Britain. Francis thought long and hard about accompanying Arthur for this voyage and he decided to go.

After the meeting ended, Francis headed over to the hotel that Arthur was staying in for the conference. He arrived at his door and knocked gently. "Come in…", Arthur half-shouted as he was packing. Francis walked into the room and closed the door behind him. "I'm going with you, Angleterre.", he spoke with a serious tone.

Arthur stopped packing and turned to meet Francis' gaze. "What did you say?", he was shocked that Francis took what he said earlier seriously. "I said I was going with you.", Francis repeated. "This could be quite dangerous…Are you sure you want to do this?", he asked Francis. "Oui…I'm up for the dangers that lie ahead.", he smirked.

"You crazy git…Well you better get packed because I'm departing soon.", Arthur informed. "I will immediately. I'll be back soon. Au revoir.", And with that, Francis left the hotel. Arthur sighed. 'I hope Francis and I know what we are up against…We may or may not ever come back.', Arthur cynically thought as he slammed his suitcase closed. He sat down on his bed and waited for Francis to return.


	2. An infected

Francis soon returned with his suitcase in hand. "I'm ready, Angleterre.", he told Arthur. "I'll ask you once more…Are you sure you want to go with me?", Arthur asked seriously. Francis nodded. "I'm sure.", Francis assured him. "Okay. Let's go, Francis.", Arthur and Francis left the hotel heading to the helicopter that was waiting for them.

After hours of flying, they finally reached Great Britain. Arthur surveyed his homeland and he saw thick clouds of smoke. "So much destruction…", Arthur's heart dropped at the sight of seeing his home in burning ruins. Francis placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Angleterre. We'll find a way to fix this problem. I'm sure of it.", Francis comforted. Arthur turned and his eyes met Francis'. "I hope you're right.", he gave Francis a sad smile.

The helicopter soon landed. Arthur stepped out of the helicopter. He gasped at the sight of the isolated streets, the desolate buildings, and abandoned vehicles. "Mon Dieu…", Francis gasped. "We need to be very careful, Francis. According to the pilot, the infected are very enraged and they have an insatiable thirst for bloodshed.", Arthur warned. "I'll be on my guard.", Francis assured him.

They began to search the ghost town that was presently London. "This is awful…", Arthur muttered as he kicked debris out of his way. "Such a tragedy…", Francis said as he looked around. "Maybe we will find out something soon. I represent this country and I will do everything in my power to keep it from falling apart.", Arthur preached. "I would do the same for mine, Angleterre.", Francis walked closely to Arthur.

Arthur noticed this. "Good idea, Francis. We do need to stay close at all times. Danger could be lurking in any corner.", Arthur informed firmly. Francis' heart fluttered at the fact that Arthur actually wanted to be close to him even if it was because of a perilous situation. He had always wanted to be closer to the Brit and to end their rivalry, but they would always end up bickering endlessly. He should know better than to think that him and Arthur would ever be close. Francis sighed inwardly and kept moving forward.

They both stumbled upon a church. "We should look for survivors in there.", Arthur pointed. "Bonne idee! In a crisis, that is where I would seek shelter.", Francis replied. Arthur nodded and began to make his way towards the church. He pushed the door open slowly. They both entered the church cautiously and made their way up the staircase. There appeared to be something written on the wall. "The end is nigh…", Arthur softly read aloud. A chill crept down both their spines.

As they got closer to the top of the staircase, A foul stench filled the air. They instantly covered their mouths and noses to keep from gagging. "Mon Dieu!", Francis muffled from behind his hand. They reached the top and observed the sanctuary of the church. The church was filled with masses of dead bodies. They just stood there…staring in utter shock.

"Hello…?", Arthur finally spoke. He wanted to see if there was at least one person alive among the piles of bodies. Unfortunately, there was no one. Just when they were about to leave, the door adjacent from where they entered was being banged on violently. Arthur started to approach the door. "Angleterre…stay away from there.", Francis half-whispered. "It may be a survivor.", Arthur kept moving towards the door when it suddenly flung open revealing a priest with blood red eyes drooling a mixture of blood and saliva.

The priest glared at them with those piercing eyes. If looks could kill, they both would have dropped dead. This priest was clearly an infected…


	3. Arthur's realization

Arthur and Francis' eyes widened with both shock and fear at the sight of the priest. The priest stumbled his way towards them hacking and twitching. "What should we do, Angleterre?!", Francis' voice was laced with fear. Arthur didn't want them to go out like this, so he pulled out the handgun he was concealing and aimed it at the priest.

He hoped that the infected priest would fear the weapon and run, but instead he kept coming closer and closer. "Shoot him!", Francis screamed. Arthur closed his eyes and fired the gun.

The bullet pierced the infected priest's skull and he fell limply to the floor. The two blonde's bodies trembled. Both of them couldn't catch their breaths and they glanced at each other.

"Good shot, Angleterre.', Francis said breathlessly. The shock finally set in on Arthur. "I shot him…I shot one of my own people…I'm suppose to protect my people! Not murder them!", Arthur fell against the wall and slid a hand through his sweat-dampened locks.

"Angleterre…You had no choice. You couldn't help him", Francis placed a hand on the other's shoulder. "I didn't even try to help him. I panicked! What kind of a leader am I?!", Arthur ridiculed himself.

"You're a great leader. People make mistakes, Angleterre. You are only human.", Francis comforted. Arthur sighed. "I suppose you have a point, frog.", A small smile tugged at the Brit's lips. "Of course I am.", The Frenchman gloated.

Arthur pushed himself off the wall and dusted off his uniform. "Well we should get going…There are clearly no survivors here.", He sighed. "We'll just keep looking.", Francis assured him. Arthur nodded and they started making their way down the stairs of the church.

When they reached outside, they looked around wondering where they should look next. "What about your house?", Francis questioned. The Brit paused before he spoke. "I'm afraid to go further into London.", he sighed. The Frenchman placed a hand on the dejected Brit's shoulder,

"You must. I know you will find a way to save your country. You're one of the strongest people I know.", Francis informed him. Arthur sighed. He knew the Frenchman was right. "Alright. We shall keep moving.", Arthur began to keeping moving forward. Francis followed closely.

Arthur knew that the more his country grew weak; the more he grew weak. Arthur feared the collapse of his country because not only the time of his people were running out, but…his time was running out as well. He didn't want to worry Francis with this information, so he kept it bottled inside giving the Frenchman false hope. He hated to lie to the Parisian, but that was all he could do to keep their sanity in this perilous situation.


	4. Shelter

Arthur and Francis continued walking the vacant streets of London. The sun slowly began to set. "It's starting to get dark, Angleterre.", Francis informed him. "I'm aware. We need to find shelter.", the Brit seemed weak to Francis. He worried about Arthur. He knew this entire situation had to be quite a weight on the Brit's shoulders.

"Angleterre…Are you alright? You look pale.", Francis asked him. "I'm just tired is all. Don't worry about me, Frog. I'm a former pirate, remember?", Arthur flashed him a weary smile. "Oui, That's correct.", The Frenchman returned the smile.

Couple hours later, The two stumbled across a sturdy home in a small, quiet neighborhood. "That house looks safe enough to stay for the night.", Arthur pointed at the house. "But to be sure, we must secure it.", Arthur pulled out his handgun and slowly approached the house. Francis followed close behind.

Arthur opened the door carefully. He stepped inside the abandoned house and searched every room thoroughly. "Everything is clear. We will stay here tonight.", Arthur removed his jacket and threw it over a chair. Francis silently sat down, unsure of what to say. Arthur just paced around the dark room, lost in thought.

"We need some light, Angleterre…", Francis finally broke the silence. The Brit stopped pacing and agreed with the Frenchman. After a bit of searching, he managed to find some candles and a lighter. He scattered the candles throughout the room and lit them.

"There.", Arthur said as he lit the last candle. He finally sat down on the couch and tried to relax. "Well, I'll let you have this room, so you can get some rest. I'll sleep in another room.", Francis said as he rose from the chair. "No…We must stay together just in case an infected attacks.", Arthur informed him. Francis nodded and sat back down.

"How will I ever fix this mess?", Arthur ran a hand through his blonde hair. Francis got up and sat down next to the distressed Brit. "I know you will be able to. Don't give up now, Angleterre.", Francis placed his hand on his back and started to rub soothing circles.

"I think this is too much even for me, Francis.", Arthur sighed. Francis' eyes saddened. "Nothing is too much for a former pirate.", The Frenchman said, trying to cheer him up. Arthur smiled slightly, "I suppose so."

Francis was happy to see him cheer up a little. He always loved to see the Brit's smile. "Good to know you agree.", Francis nodded. Arthur continued to smile and shook his head. He leaned back on the couch and let out a yawn. "I'm tired, but I'm too tense to sleep.", Arthur groaned.

"I know a way that can help you sleep.", Francis added. The Brit eyed the Frenchman suspiciously. "Frog…This is no time to be a bloody perv.", he huffed. Francis crossed his arms. "I take offense to that! I'm trying to be considerate not pervy. I was only going to suggest a neck and shoulder massage to relieve the tension, but whatever.", he scowled.

Arthur sighed, "I apologize. I'm just so frustrated and stressed right now.", he told him. Francis uncrossed his arms. "I accept your apology. Now turn your back towards me so I can start the massage.", he ordered Arthur. He nodded and complied to the Frenchman's request. Francis turned to face his back and placed his hands on both Arthur's shoulders. "Ready?", he asked and Arthur just nodded quietly in response.

The Frenchman began to knead his shoulders gently. Arthur made a grunt of disapproval. "It will get better. You're very tense, so try relax and leave the rest to me.", Francis assured him. Arthur trusted him and relaxed. He continued to rub Arthur's shoulders and after awhile he let out a sound of approval

Francis smirked and he massaged all of the tension from hid shoulders. Francis then proceeded to his neck and continued the massage. Arthur could feel his tension melt away with Francis' touch. Arthur could feel himself become drowsy. Francis truly had a talent for this.

After a few more minutes passed, Francis finished up the massage. "Well how do you feel now, Angleterre?", he asked. Arthur stretched. "Great. The massage was heavenly.", he turned around to face Francis. "I was glad to help.", Francis smiled. "I'm truly grateful.", Arthur told him and he let out yet another yawn.

Francis chuckled. "It seemed to do the trick. Get some rest, Angleterre. I'll stand guard tonight while you rest.", he informed him. "But…", Arthur's sentence was halted by Francis' finger on his lips. "It's no problem. I don't mind. You really need your rest. Leave it all to me.", he winked at Arthur.

Arthur knew how stubborn the Frenchman was and he handed him his handgun. "Alright. Just be careful, okay?", Arthur ordered Francis. The Frenchman nodded and took the gun from him. Arthur lied down on the couch and fell asleep instantly. Francis took the Brit's jacket off the chair and covered him up. Francis smiled at his sleeping face. 'I will protect you, Angleterre. Even if it costs me my life.', he thought as he cocked the gun. He walked over to the door and stood guard for the rest of the night.


	5. Losing Hope

Francis stood sternly by the door, just waiting in case of a sudden attack. Little did the Frenchman know that he was being watched. Two infected circled the house like a couple of jackals.

When the sun began to rise, they scattered like cockroaches to make sure they weren't seen. The sun peeked through the windows and woke the sleeping Brit from his peaceful slumber.

"Morning, sleeping beauty.", Francis gave him a wink. Arthur rolled his eyes. "Morning to you too, frog.", Arthur got up from the couch and stretched. Francis chuckled. "You sleep well?", he asked Arthur. He just simply nodded in response.

"Well, I'm glad.", Francis smiled. Arthur looked at the Frenchman, seeing how tired his eyes looked. "Did you want to rest a bit before we departed?", he asked him. Francis shook his head. "Non, Angleterre. I'm fine.", he gave the Brit a weary smile and handed him his handgun back. "I'm ready when you are, Angleterre.", Francis assured him.

Suddenly, Two infected came crashing in through the windows. Arthur was startled and fired his handgun at one of them. He grazed its shoulder. It charged at him, knocking the gun from his hand. Francis ran over to try to help Arthur until he was suddenly tackled to the floor by the other infected. Francis pushed on its chest to keep a good distance between them. Saliva dripped from the infected's mouth and onto Francis' clothes.

Arthur threw a punch at his assailant and struck its face. When the infected fell to the floor, Arthur scrambled to get the gun and instantly shot the infected in the head. He managed to catch his breath. A screech from Francis caught his attention. His breath hitched when he saw the infected attacking Francis. Arthur aimed the gun carefully and shot and killed the infected.

Francis watched as the infected collapsed beside him. He felt like he was hyperventilating. Arthur approached him slowly with the gun still in his hands. "Were you bitten?", Arthur pointed the gun at him. "Non! Angleterre, it didn't bite me!", Francis threw his hands up.

"Did any blood get into your mouth?", he asked sternly. Francis shook his head in fear. Arthur lowered the gun and sat down onto the couch, breathing heavily. "W-Were you really going to shoot me, Angleterre?", he asked his voice shaking. Arthur looked up at him coldly. "If you got infected…I would have done it in a heartbeat.", he said with a serious tone.

His demeanor sent chills down the Frenchman's spine. "It doesn't matter who they are. I can't see anyone suffer like that.", his eyes saddened. Francis sat next to him. "You only have a few seconds until someone becomes an infected. That is why I asked you those questions because I would want to take your life before you went through such agony.", he turned and looked at Francis.

The Frenchman's eyes softened. "I'll be fine, Angleterre. As long as I'm with you, I will be safe.", he smiled. Arthur sighed. "You were almost killed. What if I fail next time?", he muttered quietly. Francis patted his back softly. "You won't.", he assured the Brit.

After a few minutes of silence, Arthur stood up. "We have to get out of here before more infected come.", he said as he slid on his jacket. Francis nodded and got up as well. They both left the house as soon as possible. "My house isn't too far now.", he told Francis. They began walking away from the house. Francis let Arthur lead the way.

"Angleterre…Why are we trying to find your home?", Francis asked quietly. Arthur turned to look at the Frenchman. "My home means a lot to me and it could provide a safer shelter until we figure this mess out.", Arthur informed him, silently hoping it was still standing. Francis nodded and they continue walking.

Arthur finally reached his home and was devastated by what he saw…his home was in ruins. The sight made his chest ache. "M-My home...", he uttered. It broke Francis' heart to see Arthur so heartbroken. "Don't worry, Angleterre. It can be rebuilt.", he tried to comfort him. "It won't be the same! I have so many memories in this house! You can't rebuild those!", Arthur shouted, his voice cracking a bit.

Francis pulled the Brit into a warm embrace. "I'm sorry, Angleterre. I didn't mean to upset you.", the Frenchman rubbed his back soothingly. Arthur sniffled. He hated show his weakness in front of Francis. "I'm sorry. You were only trying to help. I shouldn't have shouted at you.", he said softly. "Everything just seems like it is falling apart.", he said hopelessly.

Francis sighed. "I know, but you are a great empire. You will pull through. You always do.", Francis broke the embrace and flashed him a reassuring smile. "Thank you, Francis.", the Brit returned the smile.

The sun was slowly covered by the dark clouds. Arthur looked up at the cloudy sky. "It is going to rain soon.", he stated. Francis looked up as well. "Oui. We need to find shelter.", Francis informed. At that moment, a blinking light caught their attentions. Arthur pointed at the light. "There! There must be survivors! They must be waiting for help!", he said with excitement in his voice. 'There must be hope after all…', the Brit thought.

"Oui! Let's go!", Francis was just as happy as Arthur was. They both quickly started making there way to the building with the blinking light. Arthur and Francis just hoped that the survivors were still alive. And at that moment…the rain began to softly fall…


	6. The Plan

The light got closer as they ran. The rain began to fall harder. When they finally reached the building, The two blondes scrambled to get inside. Arthur looked up and saw a spiraling staircase. "That is a long way up…", he panted, clearly out of breath. Francis nodded, trying to catch his breath.

Suddenly, they both heard a screeching sound. Arthur's eyes widened. "It's an infected! We have to move!", he grabbed Francis' hand and pulled him towards the staircase. Francis was caught off guard and allowed himself to be pulled along. They made their way up the stairs in a great haste.

Francis lost his footing and fell forward onto the steps. "Angleterre!", he shouted. Arthur pulled him up quickly. The screeching became louder. "We are almost there!", Arthur assured him. The infected was coming up the stairs behind them at a inhuman speed. Francis screamed when it grabbed at him.

Right when Arthur was going to draw his handgun, A shot rang out and it pierced the infected's skull. The two blondes watched as the body tumbled down the stairs. "Qucikly! Get in here before more come!", their savior shouted. Arthur turned around to identify their hero and saw none other than Vash Zwingli. Arthur was shocked at the fact that the usual peaceful Swiss representative actually shot someone.

"Are you going to stare or are you going to hurry up and get inside?", Vash informed the shocked blondes. They both finally snapped out of it and quickly made their way inside. Vash shut the door swiftly behind them and barricaded the door. "Big brother?", a tiny voice called out. Lili came around the corner slowly. "Don't worry, Lili. It is Arthur and Francis.", Vash walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"What are you both doing here?", Arthur questioned the siblings. Vash looked at the Brit. "I wanted to take Lili sightseeing. London was one of the first places that came to mind.", he informed Arthur. Francis sighed. "You picked the wrong time, mon ami.", he said softly. Arthur nodded silently. "It appears so.", Vash sighed. Lili walked over to the three men. "Can I make you anything? You both look exhausted and hungry.", she directed at Arthur and Francis. They both shook their heads. "No, thank you.", their voices replied in unison.

Vash looked over at Lili. "Go into another room while I talk to them, okay?", he told her softly. She nodded and went into another room. "So what is the plan?", Arthur asked going straight to business. "Well before all communications were shut down, I heard this radio broadcast about these soldiers holding up a blockade just outside of Manchester.", Vash informed. "Did you happen to record that broadcast?", Francis asked with a sense of hope in his voice.

"As a matter of fact I did.", the Swiss man retrieved his handheld radio and played back the broadcast to them. "This is Captain John Crowley and I'm informing any survivors that salvation is here. Come to the blockade outside of Manchester. We have food, shelter, and protection.", the broadcast ended. Vash turned off and put the radio away. "We need to get there. We would have a better chance for survival.", Vash informed them.

Arthur nodded. "When was that broadcast made?", the Brit asked. Vash let out a heavy sigh. "A few days ago.", he informed gravely. "There's a chance they could already be dead…", Francis replied cynically. Arthur nodded slowly in agreement. "It is better than sitting here waiting.", Lili said in a tiny voice. She was eavesdropping through the entire conversation. "Lili! I told you I needed speak with them.", Vash scolded.

"I know big brother, but no one is going to search here.", she said softly. The three blonde men knew she had a point. It was worth the risk. Maybe the soldiers were still alive. Either way, it was better than waiting for their impending demise. "You're right. We must take that chance.", Arthur's voice broke the silence. Vash nodded. "We shall depart in the morning. We need to rest for now.", he told them. Arthur and Francis nodded in agreement.

"There is only two beds, so you and Francis will have to share a bed.", Vash told Arthur. The Brit and Frenchman both blushed slightly and just simply nodded in response. "Well I'm going to retire and prepare for tomorrow. You both get some rest. You look like you need it.", Vash said as he walked out of the room.

Arthur and Francis removed their jackets and boots and prepared for bed. The thought of sleeping beside Arthur made Francis' heart flutter. He had always had feelings for the Brit. He lied down on the bed, clearly exhausted because he had no sleep the night before. Francis got himself comfortable because he knew tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Arthur watched Francis get comfortable and he joined him. Arthur felt a feeling in his chest when he lied down next to the Frenchman. He couldn't place the feeling, so he simply shrugged it off for he had bigger things to worry about than his feelings. The two were silent for a long time. Both of their minds were reeling with the thoughts of tomorrow.

"Angleterre…?", Francis' velvety voice sliced through the thick barrier of silence. "Hmm?", Arthur replied as he turned his head to look at the man next to him. "I hate to admit it, but I'm scared about tomorrow.", Francis half-mumbled. "We all are, but it's a chance we must take.", Arthur replied as an attempt to comfort him. "I suppose you're right.", Francis sighed.

Arthur's eyes softened. He had never seen Francis like this, "Try and get some sleep. You need it. You haven't slept in almost two days.", Arthur said, changing the subject. Francis looked at the Brit and smiled. "I suppose I should. Bonne huit, Angleterre.", Francis yawned. He fell asleep in merely minutes. Arthur chuckled softly and gently moved some of Francis' hair from his face, placing it behind his ear. "Goodnight, Francis.", the Brit whispered. His eyes began to drift shut.

The last thing he saw as he succumbed to sleep was Francis' sleeping face. He silently hoped that tomorrow wasn't the last time he would ever see Francis. At that moment, he finally realized what he was feeling for the Frenchman…was love. Then he finally gave into sleep.


	7. Departure

_The four blondes ran for their lives. Dozens of infected chased them for what seemed like hours. All of them were out of breath. Lili tripped and fell. "Big brother!", she called out to Vash. He ran to her aid and within seconds, they were swarmed._

_ All Arthur and Francis could do was run. "We can make it, Francis!", the Brit shouted and he kept a firm grip on the Frenchman's hand. "Angleterre…I'm getting tired.", Francis tried desperately to keep a hold of Arthur's hand as they ran. "We must keep going!", the Brit's voice was filled with panic. The infected continued to gain on them._

_ Francis lost his grip on Arthur's hand and fell down, out of breath. His body couldn't go on. Arthur stopped running and tried to help the fallen Frenchman to his feet. "Get up, frog!", Arthur tugged at his arm. "Go on without me, Angleterre. I can't make it. I'm tired and aching all over.", Francis said breathlessly. Arthur felt tears prick at his eyes. "No! I'm not leaving you, you bloody wanker!", he shouted._

_ "I want you to live, Angleterre. For me. Run!", Francis pleaded the Brit. Arthur felt the tears roll down his cheeks and he placed a kiss on the Frenchman's hand. "I'm not going to leave without you.", Arthur informed him and he stayed by Francis' side until the infected swarmed them. Everything went black._

Arthur's eyes shot open and he immediately sat up, panting heavily. He looked over at the spot next to him and saw Francis alive and well. 'What a horrible dream…', the Brit thought. He was relieved to know it was only a dream. Arthur got up from the bed and walked over to the window. He looked out and saw all the destruction that his homeland had become. His emerald eyes were filled with sadness.

When Francis adjusted himself in another sleeping position, he noticed the lack of warmth beside him. He opened his blue eyes and scanned the room for the Brit. He spotted Arthur gazing out the window. "Angleterre…? Everything alright?", Francis asked groggily. Arthur quickly wiped away a stray tear. "I'm fine. I just…couldn't sleep.", he replied softly. Francis' eyes softened. He knew Arthur was crying, but the former pirate was just too proud to admit it.

"Want me to give you another massage?", Francis offered. Arthur turned around to look at the Frenchman and smiled. "No, but thank you for the offer.", he politely declined. "Alright, but I'm here if you need me.", Francis assured. "I know. Thank you, Francis. You get some rest. I'll be up for a bit longer.", Arthur told him. Francis nodded and yawned. The Frenchman instantly fell back to sleep. Arthur gazed out the window for a bit longer and returned to bed. He needed all the sleep he could get.

Morning finally came. Vash walked into the room and shook them both awake. "Wake up you two! We are leaving soon!", Vash informed them. Arthur and Francis got up quickly and put on their jackets and boots. Vash prepared several things for their journey. He packed first aid, medicines, several changes of clothes for everyone, sleeping bags, and a handgun and bullets. Arthur observed what the Swiss man packed. "What about food and water?", he asked.

Vash picked up the giant duffel bag. "We will have to stop at a market.", he informed. Arthur just nodded. They all exited the room cautiously. Arthur immediately drew his gun. Vash opened the bag and got out his gun as well. "Hold this, Francis while Arthur and I secure the area.", Vash handed the bag to Francis. "And protect Lili…", he said just before him and Arthur made their way down the stairs. Francis turned to Lili. "Stay behind me, okay?", he gave her a sweet smile. She nodded and did what she was told. Francis stood there sternly until Arthur and Vash returned.

The two men made their way down the stairs slowly and scanned every inch of the stairwell. Everything was eerily silent. Vash had to protect Lili and Arthur had to protect Francis. "Everything seems too quiet to me.", Arthur whispered to Vash. Vash nodded in response. They finally made it to the last flight of stairs and there wasn't one sign of danger. The area was clear. "Go get them while I pull the car around.", Vash ordered. Arthur nodded and began to make his way back up the stairs. Vash exited the building to pull the car to the front.

Arthur reached the waiting blondes. "Everything is clear. Come on.", he ordered them softly. "Where's big brother?", Lili asked with worry apparent in her voice. Arthur gave her a comforting smile. "He is alright. He is out front with the car.", he assured her. She smiled. She was happy to know her brother was safe. "Even though the area is safe, you both should just stay behind me just in case.", Arthur told them. Francis and Lili nodded. Lili clutched Francis' shirt in her tiny hand, so she made sure she stayed close.

Francis noticed Lili trying to stay close as they made their way down the stairs. He stopped and offered Lili his hand. "I can hold your hand, so you can stay closer.", he offered gently. She tentatively took his hand and they continued their way down the stairs. Vash was in his car waiting for the three to come out of the building. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. The three finally exited the building. They loaded up the car and all got inside. Lili sat up front with her brother while Arthur and Francis sat in the back.

They were finally ready to depart. Arthur silently prayed that today wasn't going to have an outcome like his nightmare. Vash started the car and drove away from where they were currently staying. So…their journey began…


End file.
